Justine
On October 31, 1957 in Thorald, Ontario, a 17 year old girl named Justine Fortre disappeared. She was never found. I have taken an interest in the incident and have decided to find out what happened. The following is the first puzzle piece I have found. It is a recently released transcription of an interview between the local sheriff and the last person to see her alive. ---- “Hello ____, my name is Sheriff____. I asked you here to talk about your school mate Justine, you said you had some information on her disappearance.” Papers rustling* “Yes, I didn't really know her other then seeing her around school... but I'm certain I was the last to see her...” Sobs* “Describe who Justine was.” “Justine was beautiful in everything she did, she made friends as easily as most people made toast. The ideal person I guess you could say; smart, funny, desirable, if you can think of a positive quality she was it.” “What changed?” “I'm not completely sure what happened that turned her into whatever you want to call what she is today. Speculations go from her snapping ever since her boyfriend died to the death of her gerbil sending her spiraling towards insanity.” “What physical differences were there?” “About a week ago she showed up at school and her hair looked like they were wires, there was bald spots and one eye just did not blink. It stayed open the whole time in class, I mean, I was trying hard not to stare but I just could not look away from that one eye that stared deep into the air itself.” “Didn't anyone try to speak to her?” “Teachers... students, and even her friends alike attempted to ask her what was bothering her and the only response anyone got from her was just a twitch of the eyelid that was still in motion. She went to all her classes in a zombie state, answering none of questions the teachers threw at the class and doing no work, and just staring blankly at the front chalkboard then getting up when the bell rang and continuing to her next class. At lunch she was not seen.” “So how did you discover what you allegedly know?” “I had to find out what was up, it was so weird. So I followed her after school. She didn't leave through a normal exit, she walked out the back. At the back of our school is a pathetic under budgeted field then forest for miles...” “Continue...” “... Anyway, I followed her all the way to the forest, I tried to keep a distance at first but when she got into the forest I ran through the field to catch up. I figured she was oblivious to the world regardless and I knew I would lose her if I didn't stay close.” “You understand that's stalking, correct?” “Yes, I'm aware that it was quite stalker-like but hey, she was in a more fucked up condition than I could be called stalking. She walked through the forest for at least twenty minutes as I followed dodging the trees and bushes, she didn't notice me at all as I observed semi hidden (it didn't take much effort to not be noticed) she walked straight into a clearing no more than ten meters times ten meters large.” “Tell me about the clearing.” “The first thing that hit me was the smell. It was the smell of decay and nothing less. The ground was a browned red with what I thought were twigs scattered around. Within the area of the clearing there was nothing green growing, not even a tree, Yet the leaves of the surrounding trees cast shade throughout the entire area.” “When she got there what did she do?” “She sat down crossed legged in the exact center of the clearing. A squirrel jumped onto her lap and cuddled up into a ball. She looked down and smiled. She then picked it up and ripped off the tail in a single yank. The squirrel was still alive but showed no attempt to escape. I almost fucking vomited with the proceedings.” Gagging sounds* “Please continue, I need this information for my investigation.” “I'm sorry it's just a little hard to think about... She lifted it to her mouth slowly, flipped it around and... and she fucking bit off the damn thing's leg! The squirrel wasn't even flinching! I watched as she chewed! I heard the bones like she was eating chips!" “Sir! Please calm down then speak.” Thirty complete seconds with no sound* After the most disturbing two minutes of chewing I have ever seen... She started with the other three fuckers! “Eh-hem! What did she do after she ate the squirrel's legs?” “Sorry, she set the limbless squirrel to her left and then smiled. It was still alive, but calm, not showing the slightest sign of pain.” White noise for ten seconds.* Undefined whispers, female voice, possibly Justine.* Click* ---- If anyone has any information on what happened that day, please contact me ASAP. Update It's been a month since I started looking into this. A journal from Justine herself has surfaced. Things are starting to make a little bit more sense, I feel I'm close to finding out what happened. ---- August 18: My mother has been complaining about me seeing Luis, she says, “He's only interested in sending you to hell.” Whatever that means. I just think that she's mad about him being 12 years older than me. I love him so much though... things will work out. August 19, 1957: Luis' been hinting around breaking up with me, he keeps talking about how nobody wants us together because he's older than me. I think it's stupid and I hope he feels like I do. August 23: Luis left me today after the sheriff threatened to arrest him, I hate the sheriff, it's all his fault! August 30: Luis came to my window last night. He told me he found a way we can be together. I think he wants me to run away with him. He told me he's working on something and that he'll come see me soon. September 21: I received a letter from Luis today, I haven’t seen the bastard in almost a month. His letter was strange. The only part I could read was the words “go here” and a doodle map of what looks like the school. September 22, 1957: I followed Louis' map last night, it was surprisingly easy. It led to a clearing in the woods. It didn't seem very special and Luis was nowhere around. It smelled really really bad. September 30: School starts soon, I haven’t heard from Luis in what seems like forever. I keep having this dream I can't really explain. I'm in the clearing Luis' map ended at, sitting crossed legged, strange lights flash different colors and a smiling figure stands there and whispers to me. I can never remember what exactly is whispered. October 5, 1957: Today was the first day of school, I wasn't able to focus, every time I close my eyes now I see the clearing and those lights. I left to go home early with a headache. October 10: Luis' body was found in the river yesterday, the mortician says he died August 24 and that he shot himself. This can't be true... I saw him on on the 30th... October 17, 1957: I haven’t slept a full night in a week. I'm starting to see the dream augment with reality. I'm starting to lose hair, nobody at school seems to have noticed yet. October 20, 1957: I'm so hungry, I haven’t been able to eat for three days. October 24: Last night I slept and my dream was clear, the same reoccurring dream with the clearing and the figure of a man whispering to me. Only this time, brightened by a flash of orange light I saw Luis' face. I woke up crying at 3 AM. October 25: More hair is falling out. I have a visible bald spot I'm trying to cover up with a hat. My skin is starting to turn pale and I feel this constant “turning” feeling in my stomach. I feel very sick, tomorrow I'm going to talk to Doctor Hemming and see if he can help me. October 27: Doctor Hemming explained that the hair loss is caused from stress and the pale skin to be connected with my “depression”. He told me the stomach aches were in my head. October 28: I spent all day at the library. I think I'm starting to understand what's going on. More research is needed October 29: More and more of this is making sense as I go... I found this one book, most of it is gibberish about pleasing gods but I found a few facts that explain to detail what's happening now. October 30: I finally understand it all, hours of reading have paid off... tomorrow October 31: A doodle of a map to the clearing.* ---- That is the end of Justine’s journal. I've planned a trip to where the map leads. Category:Disappearances Category:Diary/Journal